


Assignment

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Everyone Has a Man-Crush on Optimus Prime, F/M, I Eat Gender Roles for Breakfast, M/M, Might get E-rated Later???, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexuality Crisis, Skyfire is Ace, and you can’t change my mind, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Someone in the upper ranks decided the Aerialbots need a human companion. Silverbolt doesn’t mind, until he finds out the human’s going to be a girl.Visitation back to my interpretation of what happened when they went back into the past, healing and recovery from sexual trauma, but written in what’s meant to be a lighter way, without making light of what for a lot of people is very serious thing. If you’re reading this and you’ve experienced something like this, my arms are always open and I love all of you! <3
Relationships: Air Raid/Skydive (Transformers), Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers), Silverbolt/Alvery, Silverbolt/Skyfire
Kudos: 3





	Assignment

Females are all the same. Pink, slender, unloyal to their boyfriends, flighty, annoying, probably stronger than him due to their matriarchal society...

He’s met a few, and they all meet the criteria. So that’s why, when he hears that a human female is being assigned to the Aerialbot team, he’s less than pleased. As much as he loves them, the last thing his brothers need is another bad influence.

“Why?” He asks, despite himself.

“I don’t know,” Beachcomber shrugs and grins up at him. “Ask Prime probably if ya want to know.”

Silverbolt frowns internally. He’d rather die than interrupt the great Prime’s day with something so trivial as this.

“Thank you,” He says politely.

“Sure thing man!” As Beachcomber walks away, Silverbolt purses his lips and turns on the data pad.

All Beachcomber said was that she’s a female, but the data pad seems to have a lot better information. Silverbolt’s tempted to just turn it back off and forget about it until the day she actually shows up, but he knows better.

With a sigh, he starts reading as he walks back to the Aerialbot quarters.

It says her occupation is “occupational therapist”. Silverbolt stops as he tries to figure it out. She’s a therapist to people at jobs?

Why is she being assigned to their team? They don’t need a therapist- do they?

He huffs and resumes walking, at a little bit faster pace now.

Hm. Her grades in school weren’t perfect, exactly what he’d expect from a female, she played in band, whatever a “tuba” is, she has a master’s degree, which is surprising, she has two dogs, and she’s coming from Houston, Texas.

Who in their right mind would want to live there? Silverbolt’s only been to the airport, but even there it was hot and smoggy. The thick, sweaty air had clung to his armor for several days afterwards.

He sighs again. She’ll need accommodations, as much as he doesn’t want to provide them. He’s not cruel. What do humans even need? They’re just like advanced animals, right? A bed, food and water?

He stops just outside their door, and waits for a moment. He supposes he should tell them sooner, rather than later.

~~~~~

Instead of reacting civilly, the other Aerialbots had been ecstatic. Apparently him proving them wrong about humans had stuck, and now they can’t wait for Alvery to get here. The only reason he knows her name at all is because they kept pestering him until he finally re-opened the data pad and looked.

“She likes pink!” Fireflight had exclaimed. So of course they made her a little corner in their quarters’ main room, with stairs so she can be at their eye level. It was hand-painted carefully pink, with shiny rocks added from Fireflight, and a soft bed with lots of pillows. They somehow slaved over her room, which is a little bigger than Silverbolt’s un-size displaced fist, until the day before her arrival. They also stached sandwiches and all sorts of food items, Slingshot actually insisting they also carry around snacks for her in their sub spaces.

By the end of it, Silverbolt’s exhausted from pretending to be excited.

He walks in to the cafeteria alone today, hisoff shift at a different time than usual today because he had to fly to Germany and pick up some parts and “special” passengers. He didn’t ask questions, but it was easy to see that something secret was going on. However, he’s given flights to all kinds of government officials. He doesn’t pick sides in the humans’ petty little squabbles. And the rides give him a little extra money for things that he doesn’t normally get to indulge in, like waxes for his team, or new brushes. Lately, their extra money has been used in preparation for Alvery’s arrival. They had been given some money to make a room and prepare, but what his brothers had wanted to do definitely costed more than what they were given. Perhaps that’s a little why Silverbolt’s also sour about it.

He looks around the room for somewhere to sit, when he gets his ration of energon. He immediately perks up when he realizes Skyfire’s in the corner, messing with some mathematical equations. If he’s not in the mood to talk, Silverbolt can at least bask in his boyfriend’s soothing presence.

“Has she come yet?”

Skyfire asks as soon as Silverbolt slides into the booth across from him, and Silverbolt’s a little caught off guard. He hadn’t mentioned the human to Skyfire. Then again, Skyfire’s observant.

“No.”

Deep blue optics look up from the equation, meeting his. It’s like he’s reading his very spark when he does that. It’s still unsettling, after years of being close with the older mech.

Silverbolt looks away, and Skyfire seems to let it slide.

“Look at this program. Do you see any flaws?”

Skyfire turns the holoprojector so Silverbolt can see, and he realizes that it’s not an equation, it’s just coding. Skyfire runs it, and Silverbolt doesn’t see anything wrong until it abruptly stops.

“That’s not supposed to happen-“ Skyfire frowns.

“It’s not?” Silverbolt asks innocently. Skyfire makes a scoffing sound through his vents.

“Why don’t you like her? You haven’t even met the human yet, have you?”

Gosh darn it. He thought he could avoid it.

“She’s a female.” Silverbolt states. It should be a simple enough answer.

“Silverbolt,” Skyfire sighs and rubs his face plate before putting his servo over Silverbolt’s where it’s resting on the table. “You can’t blame all females for what happened to you in the past.”

“I’m no-“

“Yes, you are. Not all of them are like that, trust me.”

“It wasn’t just one,” Silverbolt spits out, before he can stop himself. His face plate heats. He’s never actually told anyone anything about what happened. Skyfire just seemed to know in that way if his, and never asked Silverbolt for details.

Skyfire looks surprised, but immediately draws Silverbolt’s other servo into his free one, pulling them both across the table to rest against his chassis. He’s giving him that look again, but it’s softer. Silverbolt can handle it a little bit better.

“Promise me you’ll give her a chance? If she tries anything, I’ll protect you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise I’ll try my best.” Skyfire squeezes.

“Okay.”

~~~~~

Silverbolt holds to the conversation he had with Skyfire, but it’s so very hard when she looks just like he was expecting. Pink, with soft curves. She isn’t... Slender, but she’s pretty. Too pretty.

Silverbolt barely refrains from narrowing his optics at her when she first enters their quarters. The other Aerialbots greet her enthusiastically, picking her up and showing her around.

“And this is me and Slingshot’s room! Do you wanna see our guns?”

“Sure! I’d love to!”

They disappear and Silverbolt resists the urge to follow after them and make sure she doesn’t touch anything. Instead he plasters on a smile.

You’re pouty, Air Raid accuses.

Am not.

Air Raid scoffs, but leaves him to brood by himself as he eagerly follows after the others to show their new guest... Well... Roommate, around.

Scrap. This is going to be permanent, isn’t it? Skyfire would never let it go if he made her go away without a good reason, and even if he had one, Prime would be reluctant to send her back. It’s such a hassle with the government just to allow humans on base already. Which just frustrates him further about why someone thought they “needed” a human partner.

Before he can do anything like punch a wall, Silverbolt decides to leave.


End file.
